Daughter of the Water, Son of the Land HIATUS
by Allen WalkerCrown Clown
Summary: Allen is the last female mer in the vast seven seas! after an escape from her many suitors she sees a ship and climbs aboard the back right by the window that leads to the princes chambers. prince Lavi is arguing with Lenalee and notices out of the corner of his trained eye a bit of silver illuminated by the full moon. What will come of their meeting? Good or Bad? FemAllen/MerAllen


DISCLAIMER: I don't own -man

**Allen: why am I a girl?**

**Author: cause I'm in a Laven mood**

**Lavi: so you're giving me Allen?**

**Author: hurt him and you shall wear no head**

**Lavi: *shiver* okay**

**Allen: I am still here you know**

**Author: yes we know and this story is gonna be a one shot I think if not then o well**

**Lavi: on with the story!**

*Meeting Upon the Ship*

There was a ship afloat on the vast waters of the sea. The crew was returning to their home land the kingdom known as kingdom black. They were sent on a voyage with the prince three years ago and they are returning to celebrate his 18th birthday and to say he was happy would be like saying cats mate with dogs. Would you like to know why?

"Why must he force me to marry someone I don't love? I just don't understand." The redheaded prince wondered.

"He's just trying to do his best for the kingdom Lavi." A young woman with olive colored hair said.

"I know that but I wish I could at least make the decision of who my wife will be."

"I must agree with you there you shouldn't really rush love. At least he's given you a month after we arrive back home and is holding the ball the night after we get back and if it comes down to it you can have a fake relationship with me so you can be with someone you like instead of some stuck up princess."

"Thanks Lenalee and I'll only take that offer if the whole situation turns drastic."

"Let's go up on deck seeing that the guest of honor is cooped up down here!"

"I'll be up in a minute I just want a couple of minutes to myself. Okay?" He spoke in a hushed tone

"…sure I'll see you there?" she spoke in the same hushed tone wondering why whisper.

As soon as she had left he went over to the window and stood on the left side and waited. The prince has been known for his sharp instincts' this is why he had stayed back instead of going on the deck. He had heard something and that something was a splash and a thump. After a minute or two a face appeared before the window the face of a young woman. She had pure white hair that (was waist length) seems silver in the moonlight, silver eyes that you could just fall into if you aren't careful, porcelain skin without a mark upon it if you don't count her black left arm and a silver and white tail that shimmers in the moonlight. She looked in the window to see if anyone was in the room and once she was satisfied she laid her back on the boat and spoke in a voice that sounded like that of an angels.

*+*Lavi POV*+*

"I can't understand people not in the slightest! Just because I'm the last mermaid doesn't mean that I am to be treated as a caged bird that will die if let out and why must I marry some mer that I don't even know or love. Why did they have to kill them for protecting me? Why does the prince want me as a bride? Why must I be the last mermaid? Just why? I wish I had legs so I could escape this nightmare." She spoke and started to cry silent tears.

'_She seems to have gone through a lot. I wonder what she means by last mermaid and if she is the last one what is she doing here? *mental sigh* I suppose it wouldn't hurt to help her I just don't want to scare her away seeing as she is in the same situation as me forced marriage. Okay I'm going for it!' _after the mental dispute I had with myself I opened the window causing the mer to look at me with fear filled eyes and try to jump that is until I grabbed her wrist causing her to cower.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you. I'm actually in a similar situation as you."

"How can I believe that when your people are the reason I'm in this mess eavesdropper" she spoke with a scowl. _'what trouble? The marriage thing and I thought she was trying to raid the ship or something'_

"I'm talking about the arranged marriage and I'm curios what do you mean last mermaid and being treated as a caged bird?"

"I will not talk unless you let go of my wrist" she spoke with determination

"How do I know that you won't just jump off as soon as I let you go?" I ask thinking she's just going to run or swim away

"Because I believe in honoring your promises and for every question I answer you must answer one of mine okay? I mean since it's only fair." She said without showing any signs of lying

"You have a point. Okay it's a deal I go first." I said while letting go of her wrist and then ask while she rubs where I once had ahold of it "What do you mean last mermaid?"

"I mean that as of current times I am the last female mermaid. My turn why are you being forced to marry?" she answers _'how did that happen? I guess I have my next question.'_

"Because I turned 18 a few days ago so I'm at an age where I can take the throne and my grandfather says I have to marry within a month after we get back. Now me how did you become the last female mermaid?"

"A group humans found the others many of them were with child and were unable to move so those who were without child stayed with them while the men worked to gather food so they had no defense besides those of us who were without child and the few men chosen to guard us at the time I was only a young child my uncle was one of the men who were chosen to protect us he knew that it was a losing battle so he took me and swam away we were hidden for a while then a guard caught sight of me, took me to the castle, got questioned, told I was to marry the prince when I turned sixteen, my father and uncle got me out hid me away, they found me again, got away and now I'm here trailing you so I can be safe." she said in a monotone voice _'Okay I'm at a loss for words she's really had it hard I hope her dad and uncle are okay'_

"Wow"

"I know now my question where exactly are we heading?" _'She doesn't know wow she really must be desperate to get away from them I think I'll try to help her out in any way I can'_

"You have to be kidding me you don't know yet you're trailing us?"

"Yes and? I said in my sob story I'm trailing you so I can get away from the psychopaths who want to impregnate me as soon as I come of age. So answer." '_Pushy then again I would be to if I had to go through that shit'_

"Um... okay we're going to Black Kingdom. What would you do if I told you I could help you with your problem and do you trust me?"

"I trust you to an extent but if you would help me I'd take it as long as I know that I'm not going to end up in a lab or anything like that" _'YES that means I can help her I just hope the lees don't freak or anything'_

"Good. My friends brother is a scientist who sp-"

"Lavi Bookman I thought you said that- o my god is that a mermaid?!" _'SHIT! no not now'_

A soon as Lenalee stepped in the room she hid behind me and looked out the window to see something that made her freak out though I didn't know it then the reason for the freak out is because the mermen guards were right behind the boat and coming up to see if it really was her on the boat.

"Let me in now they're on my trail!"

"What?"

"They're right out here and coming up fast so let me in or you all are in some deep trouble! HURRY!"

"SHIT!" I said and grabbed her bridal style away from the window just in time for them not to see her.

"What are you doing Lavi be gentler with her! Are you alright…" _'That's right I forgot to ask her name! I really am a baka usagi.'_

She looked up at me so as to ask if she was trustworthy so I just gave the best encouraging smile and a nod of the head to reassure her that Lenalee is a good trustworthy friend that wouldn't betray her under any circumstance what-so-ever and it seemed she got my message because she nodded and turned toward Lenalee to speak.

"It's Allen. Allen Walker. She said shyly.

"Isn't that a boy's name?" Lenalee questioned

"Yes but it was an important person to my family's name they said I looked like him, acted like him and had the same power as him. Though I don't know what that means. Oh! And they said he had legs."

"but I thought mer's stayed in the deep parts of the ocean?" Lenalee asked cutting me to the chase

"My father said that he was from a past life. I'm most likely his reincarnation and he said that as soon as I started to meet old friends and enemies my memory would start to come back. His memory and my uncles came back when I was born that's how they knew about it and the boy." she said with no signs of lying yet again_ 'Now that I think about it our trio has seemed to be missing its light perhaps she might be that light. I'll ask Lenalee and Yuu later.'_

"That reminds me! Lavi you have to go up to the deck or people will come down here and end up seeing Allen which won't end up well because you know how people are when they don't understand something." She said with worry laced heavily in her voice.

"I know Lena that's why I was going to ask your brother for help. I should think that he could make a potion to give her legs right?"

"Yes I think he could but it's up to her. If she wants legs I'm sure my brother would be willing to help. So do you want legs Allen?"

"Yes! Absolutely! Anything to get away from those insane men!" she exclaimed with silver pools as big as saucers causing the two of us to sweat drop _'just what the hell happened to her to want to get away this badly? Did they do something to her while she was in captivity or something?' _I thought with worry

"Are you certain? And what insane men? Did they do something to you? I swear to god if they did something to you they'll meet the wrath of Lenalee Lee! So where are they? I'll give them a good beating for you."

"Yes I'm certain and the men are in the ocean. They're mermen. They are the reason I want out seeing as how I'm the (last currently known of) female mer."

**SORRY I KNOW I'M AN ASS CAUSE I HAVE'NT UPDATED ANYTHING BUT I'M CURRENTLY ON A MAJOR TEST AND WRITERS BLOCK RUN SO AS SOON AS BOTH GO SIX FEET UNDER I THINK I'LL BE GOOD SO FOR NOW I'LL WORK ON THIS STORY AND RANDOM ONE-SHOTS AGAIN I AM SORRY!*TEARY-EYED***


End file.
